


ears.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: You’re all just jealous because you can’t rock Mickey ears like I can.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & OA Zidan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	ears.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people seemed to want this fic, so here is my best shot! Any and all mistakes are mine, I hope it's not awful. Enjoy.

OA knew it would fall on deaf ears asking, or even begging Maggie not to take pictures. He’d already prepared himself for the jokes and comments he was going to get the following week from those in the office. 

“You look cute, OA, and you know, it’s Disney, everyone is wearing Mickey ears.” 

OA tried not to glare, before he gestured to the people around them - who had all seemed to forgo the headband. 

OA, at over six feet tall, was standing in the middle of a Disney park, wearing Mickey ears, and carrying a Nemo backpack for Maggie’s niece. 

“You’ve already sent a picture to the office, haven’t you?” He knew she had, but he just wanted to be sure. 

Maggie grinned, “You fit right in!” 

“Why aren’t you wearing any ears?” 

“Because only one of use can rock sequin Mickey ears and a Nemo backpack and that is you, OA.” 

As if he needed reminding that the plain Mickey ears weren’t enough, and that apparently he had to have ears with sequins on them. 

“Come on,” Maggie said, “Let’s go find a roller coaster to ride.”

OA sighed, trying to put on a smile. It was one day. He could do this for one day. He was ex-army, he was FBI, he was a grown adult - he could wear Mickey ears for one day.

“Oh,” Maggie looked up at him, “I may have also promised Sophie that you’d wear the ears for the rest of the trip.” 

OA shook his head a little at Maggie’s grin.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” 

Maggie laughed. “Of course I am!” 

By the end of the trip, he was sure he’d be enjoying it too, but right now, he really wished they were on a beach in Greece, or just anywhere where Mickey ears were not required. 

“Also, Kristen wants to know if you’re going to get a picture with Mickey?” 

Before OA had a chance to reply, Sophie piped up.

“Yeah, Uncle OA, we can get a picture with Mickey and Elsa, and Minnie and Buzz and Woody and everyone!” 

“Yeah,” OA hoped the little girl didn’t pick up on the sarcasm in his tone. “We should definitely do that.” 

Maggie couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

\----------

OA wasn’t sure why he was surprised when he got back to the office a week later. His desk littered with pictures Maggie had clearly sent them.

“How was your trip, OA?” Jubal asked first.

“It was wonderful, thank you for asking.” 

“We saw some pictures,” Isobel joined in, “looks like you had fun!” 

It seemed the whole office was looking and chuckling at him.

“You know, it was. And you’re all just jealous because you can’t rock Mickey ears like I can.” 

Maggie was grinning from ear to ear. “Maybe we should go back next year, maybe buy some Minnie ears, you can start a collection.” 

He chuckled but shook his head, “We’ll see Mags, we’ll see.” 

He knew very well that next year he’d be standing in the middle of a Disney park and, at the request of both his niece and girlfriend, he’d probably be wearing Mickey ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
